Vampires In Mystic Falls
by DamonSYesPlease
Summary: My first fan fiction:) It'll be awesome if you could review it! :)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This fan fiction is about how Caroline and Stefan's friendship fosters. (And maybe more than that) The important part is, DELENA. My very first fan fiction so… yeah enjoy

Chapter One:

Stefan steps out of his SUV; he'd come to see Elena after witnessing last night.

Elena opens the door

'Hey...'

Stefan steps inside without saying a word, with both his hands in his pockets.

'How is Caroline doing?' It comes out of her mouth quickly; she pushes her hair behind and looks up.

'She's fine. I brought her to the woods- to teach her some basic hunting skills, she's picking up really fast'

'Oh.'

'Her emotions are heightened but she's taking it well Elena, she would be fine...' He stares at her intently.

'That's good to hear' She responds but pain was all over her face. After all, her best friend was a vampire now.

She feels guilty, for everything. It should not have been Caroline suffering, it should have been her. She knew it

But she was helpless. She hated Katherine but Elena was only human. Just human flesh. vulnerable.

All she ever wanted was her life to be 'normal' since the day her parents had died.

But ever since, everything was different. Who knew her life would have turned out like this?

'Jeremy, we're going to be late. Hurry up!' trying to change the subject, she took her school bag and got ready to go to school.

'I'll give you a ride' he offered.

AT SCHOOL

Damon walks up to Elena wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket. Surprisingly, a black crow was nowhere in sight. *weird*

'Well, here goes your 'normal' day' Bonnie said while glancing at Damon.

'Idk, Elena. Everywhere you go, seems like the Salvatore brothers are not going to leave you alone'

Bonnie hated Damon since the beginning. She stayed away from Damon as much as she could.

'I better go now, see you later'

Elena gave her a weak smile and headed another direction.

Elena did not know what to do; she could not stand to see Damon after knowing that Caroline could have died because of him.

'Awhh come on Elena, did you really think that you could walk away from me?' appearing in front of her in a flash.

'Well, I tired at least. What do you want Damon?'

'Look, I'm sorry I tried to kill Caroline, I know I know, I went a little overboard. Blah blah blah'

'I was just trying to help! Trust me, she's better off dead. I was doing her a favour; she did not need to go through the agonising pain of turning.'

'After all, I'm 170 years old, I should know better' He was giving her the eye thing.

'She's my best friend Damon! Not some girl you can flirt and drink her blood when you're bored'

'OKAY! I know, she's you're friend. I get it.'

"Maybe that's why I'm here. To apologise. To be honest, She's not even as mad as you after all I was trying to kill her not you..'

Elena was glaring at him.

'Okay I know I'm going off topic, what I wanted to say is that.. I'm sorry. Katherine is back in town and I just did not want anymore vampire trouble'

He rolled he's eyes, making it clear he was talking about Caroline.

Elena was not in the mood to listen to him, she stormed off to class.

Damon could not be bothered; he was rather in the 'Hunting Katherine Down' mood.

He decided to head back to his Chevy Camaro Convertible

'Well, well, well, my little brother's here to give me some 'brotherly' advice?'

'Oh please Damon, I've got better things to do'

'Oooohoo, like what? Trying to make your 'girlfriend' feel better?' Damon snarled, and pulled his leather jacket firmly.

'Damon be serious. Katherine is out here somewhere and we gotta find her' Stefan was clenching his jaws.

'I know, I've been trying to locate that bitch.' He muttered under his breath.

'Oh, on the other hand, how is Blondie doing?' Smiling charmingly.

'For a new born, she's doing well. She's strong for a beginner; she might even take you down Damon.' He was smiling.

'Oh please..' Damon replied.

'I better go now; I have a council meeting to attend to. Seems like I'm a important person here, in Mystic Falls' He smiles with those gorgeous icy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter Two Boarding House

Chapter 2

At The Boarding House

'Okay Blondie, It's been two days since you stepped out of the house, don't you want to walk in the sunlight?'Damon taunted Caroline.

'Wow, that's comforting. I feel so much better now.'

'Come on, you're a vampire. You have PLENTY of time for you to be "fine" 'Damon poured himself glass of bourbon.

Caroline was sitting there staring at the fire. She did not know what to do, she could not go out. She was afraid of hunting by herself. There were a billion things on her mind. One of it was her mum, the sheriff. How is she going to explain it to her? 'Hey mum, um something happened. I am a vampire now?' That's not possible. She was about to cry but she held it back. She never wanted Damon to see her insecure side especially after she turned. She promised to be more confident. At that moment, her emotions were taking over her.

Damon seemed to be busy but he knew what was happening.

He put his glass down, 'I know what you're feeling.'

'You don't need to hide it from me' He looked at Caroline.

Caroline did not know what to say, she just looked down at her feet.

'And.. Here' He handed Caroline a beautiful sapphire ring. It was gorgeous. It looked perfect and she fell in love with it at first sight.

'What is it?' She asked admiring the beauty of it.

'What does it look like? A daylight ring of course. You know, I'm starting to believe that the blonde theory is true.' He smirked.

'Bonnie made it?' She was curious now.

'Yes, I asked her to make it for you yesterday.' He was trying very hard to apologise by being 'nice'.

Caroline was taken off guard, realising that Damon knew what her favourite type of gem was. She found it rather weird, as nobody knew or actually cared or asked her this type of questions. But she decided to keep quiet.

'Thank you.' she replied and tried on the ring. It fitted perfectly.

Something was still bothering her, the fact that she was close to death by Damon but Stefan had stopped him in time. She was feeling extremely guilty as she really wanted to die... But she could not possibly suffocate herself in the hospital. So she turned to Damon… And now Elena thinks Damon wanted to kill Caroline, because he was heartless. She could not put it in any other way but she had to know.

'Um.. Did you tell Elena?' She was staring at Damon's blue eyes.

'Tell her what?' he sipped his glass of bourbon

Caroline rolled her eyes, 'At the hospital... I... asked you to ki.. Kill... Me' her eyes were red now.

'No. Trust me Blondie; I know how it feels to be a vampire. I wish someone killed me when I just turned.'

'Your emotions are heightened. You feel like everything is in a mess. And yes, you feel like dying.'

'I get it. And, don't worry Elena doesn't know.'

'Don't you want to get out of here?' Damon tried his best to change the subject.

'Oh my god! Yes! She sprung up and in a few seconds she was gone.

Damon was all alone, well he was alone all the time. He wanted to get Alaric so that he could go have a drink at Mystic Grill. He realised he's a 'History Teacher' and he had school. So he called Andy up.

They had been drinking white wine the whole day. He soaked himself in a bubble bath. Damon loved his bathtub more than his bed. Soon he was extremely drunk.

'Elena'

'Katherine'

'This doppelganger thing is kinda crazy uh?'

Andy, 'I guess so...'

'Oh!' He exclaimed.

'Caroline is a vampire now. Hah. Can you believe it? Blondie is a vampire.'

Andy, 'Caroline Forbes? Wow.'

'Elena thinks I tried to kill Caroline on purpose. Why am I the bad guy?! In fact, I was really trying to help her… Well Vickie died when she turned. Caroline turned but she gets to live? All of them are just bunch of kids.'

'And now it's my fault. EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT. ' He screamed, throwing his wine glass against the wall.

Andy was freaked out; she did not know what to do.

Andy, 'I better get going Damon. I have news to cast.'

'No! Please. Don't. Just stay, for one day.'

'I can't, I've been missing too many meetings and events. I could get fired.' Andy was desperate to leave now.

'Fine.' He responded, compelling her to forget whatever he'd said.

Andy changed and left.

He just continued to sit there, thinking about anything and everything. He was alone. No one ever wanted his company.

But he learned to look out for himself since the day he knew that Katherine's true love was Stefan. It was always Stefan. And with Elena. Katherine wanted Stefan. Elena wanted Stefan. Stefan was the perfect guy that every girl wanted. He had the whole package. He was smart, funny and charming. On the other hand, Damon was always a second choice. He was known to be a bastard. A misunderstood, lonely bastard. No one ever knew he's insecure side. He was always putting up a strong front. And he was planning to do that for at least another 100 years.

The door bell rang.

'GO AWAY!' he shouted.

There was no reply. He realised something was wrong, as it was too quiet…


End file.
